


Passing Time

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Moments in Another Life [8]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Camoes, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: James is not used to having someone actually if he cares whether he comes back or not for himself, as an agent sure, because he’s useful, but not as a person. It’s lead to some reflection on his part.





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am posting these stories when completed but feel free to still comment. I love comments. 
> 
> This one is completely from James' POV
> 
> This is based off the [collaboration prompts table](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/post/163334405043/for-the-collab-prompt-table-i-got-some-prompts-and)

James’ POV

When Q’s brothers show up, and with them a man he’s quite certain is an ex-spy or assassin, he takes a discrete picture and bids them goodbye. He makes his way to Six, stopping in to see R and ask her to run the picture. Something about the dark haired man puts his instincts on edge. If not for the fact Q seems to trust him, he never would have left. However he knows what it’s like to be stabbed in the back by someone trusted. 

He’s startled when she her focus switches from the computer to him, “He’s shielded by Q.”

That sends a chill down his spine. 

“Q’s got a list of people that he’s the only one who can access the information on. Technically two lists, as he has one for the agents, so if another list ever gets into the wrong hands it won’t work,” she informs him as she deletes the image. 

He wants to groan or hiss in aggravation, he’s not sure which, but doesn’t let that cross his features. R doesn’t need to know how frustrated Q makes him sometimes. He wants to protect the boffin, that doesn’t happen if he can’t get access to the information.

“Thanks,” he tells her, making sure not to sneer, before leaving Six and heading home. He’s still on leave for another forty-eight hours. What to do during that time frame? He could try dropping in on Q and Alec. 

Pleased with that plan, particularly if it gives him a chance to do some more research on Q’s brothers and that other man, the agent introduced as ‘John’. First though, he wants to change suits, because this one has that worn to sleep in feel that he really doesn’t appreciate. 

So he heads home, letting himself into the flat and quickly getting changed. He makes sure he has his lock picking kit, and at least one gun, along with a few other carefully hidden weapons on his person. A short bit later he is back in the car and on his way over to Q’s place.

He slips past the doorman with another lady going into the building, he chats her up until they reach the lift, at which point he bids her good day and makes a sideline for the stairs. Under a minute he’s at Q’s flat. He doesn’t hear anyone inside, but he knocks just to be on the safe side. When there isn’t an answer, he tugs his lockpick kit out of his pocket but quickly realizes that there is a problem. Where is the keyhole?

He spends several minutes trying to figure that exact answer out before he decides to try a different approach. 

Instead he breaks into the neighbor’s flat and quickly makes his way out the fire escape to try and get across. He immediately spots the problem with that plan: Q doesn’t have a fire escape. Well fuck. 

From the fire escape he assesses the situation and realizes that the ledge has actually been coated with something that makes the bricks shine. He’d bet money that it does more than that. 

This has been roundly more difficult than anticipated. 

Sighing, he uses the fire escape to leave. He’ll regroup and try something else out. Q’s a quartermaster, not a spy, there has to be a way in. Of course, his significant other is an ex-spy so it’s possible that that’s influenced Q’s home defense. 

Well fuck. 


	2. Bored

James’ POV

After realizing he’s not going to get into Q’s place, he finds himself at a loss as to what to do. He knows he’s going to end up bored if he has nothing to focus on. Since winning Q over isn’t an option, and he’s pretty sure they’re already friends, he needs to find something to do.

He’s sitting in his car debating what to do when he remembers that Q assigned him a minion to assist. He could go see if that minion needs anything tested.

Pleased with that idea, he heads to Six again, this time bypassing the bullpen and heading directly to the lab. After glancing around, he spots Lindsey and makes a beeline towards her.

Smiling at her, he greets her, “Hello Lindsey, do you have anything that needs tested?”

She blinks at him owlishly for a moment, as if processing the fact he is suddenly there. “Bond. Hello. No, not really. I finished the testing on five yesterday.”

He almost pouts, that is not the answer he wanted to hear.

“Clarence, you’re testing something dangerous today correct?” R queries as she practically appears beside him.

“Are you sure you weren’t an agent at some point?” he asks her with curious glance.

“Nope, but work around agents long enough and you learn how to move silently.” She answers with a smirk.

“Yes ma’am, I’m supposed to be second checking the new explosive mixes that Q and the outside expert tested.” A lanky man with cornrows answers.

“Excellent, take Bond with you, he’s good with explosives. However, he has to write his own notes between each test. Understand?” R directs them, meeting his eyes with a determined glance.

“Yes ma’am.” Clarence agrees with a nod and a eyes flickering over to him skittishly.

He just relaxes in place, nodding once so Q’s second knows he agrees. He really doesn’t like paperwork but she only said he had to write notes, and she’s letting him play with explosives. He can write a line or two

She leaves without saying anything else and he just waits for the boffin to get to the point where they are leaving.

While he waits, he paces around the room, glancing over the many different projects and working out what each one is for. Well, the majority he works out what they are for, but not all of them. There are a couple that are computer related but he doesn’t know what they are as computers are not his strong suit.

“Ready Bond?” Clarence eventually questions, standing there with two metal briefcases.

“Of course,” he replies, quickly joining the young man.

“The first case is for me, the second is for you. We’ll have to get one of the company cars in order to go to the range.” It’s stated matter of fact, almost blandly, if not for the light edge of worry beneath it.

So Clarence is trying not to show he’s nervous. Now that’s interesting. He’s always enjoyed unsettling the boffins, but this is not one of those times. Well then, he best put the the minion at ease.

“I can drive, I just need the address we are going to.” He offers with a winning smile. The one that normally makes people relax no matter what gender they are.

Clarence goes pale, which makes his dark skin seem chalky, but the boffin nods in agreement.

They head to the car, though they have to stop by security for the clearance to head out and get the passes for the range.  

It doesn’t take long to get there, and he doesn’t even show off  his driving skills since he doesn’t want his passenger pissing himself. When they get there Amanda is waiting for them, watching him with speculative eyes.

“Bond,” she greets him with a sharp nod.

“Lackey,” he replies, she had showed promise to become a Double-O before an injury forced her from the field, she was actually part of his training group originally. It’s good to see things worked out decently for her.

“I’ve been told that you are assisting with the explosions today,” she comments, tone lilting in question.

“I am, I’m bored and the last time I was bored Q assigned me one of the boffins in the gun range. She didn’t have anything that needed practiced with, and Q’s off today, so R said I could help Clarence here.” He explains with a grin.

She just shakes her head chuckling.

“Ma’am?” Clarence interrupts, “I have all the paperwork and documentation.”

“Excellent,” Amanda hums, waving towards the building, “Let’s get the technicalities out of the way, then I’ll show you to the section you’ll be working on and who the watcher is.”

The three of them head inside where the boffin removes an envelope from his pocket and hands it over. He doesn’t pay attention as Lackey and Clarence talk. This is an excellent way to pass the time. He gets to blow things up and it’s completely legal.

It’s not until hours later as he drives home that he remembers that Q had told him not to blow things up.

 


	3. Jealousy

James’ POV

He might have backed off when it comes to winning Q as more than just a friend after watching the way the younger man is with the ex-spy, but that doesn’t stop him from feeling the curls of jealousy in the pit of his stomach when he remembers that Q isn’t his. 

He wants to be the one who takes care of the genius. He wants to know when he comes home he has someone to come home to. Not just a friend, but something more, the thing he thought he had with Vesper before discovering that it was a lie. He wants someone to take care of him, not as an agent but as that special person in their life. 

He knows that he’s not going to get that with Q no matter how much he wants it. 

What he saw between Alec and Q is what he thought he had with her. Only seeing it in them, he can see the difference like a sledgehammer to the stomach. They care about each other in a way he can only imagine and it goes beyond simple friendship. 

It leaves sour taste in his mouth, exactly how much he wants what he can’t have. What he will never have. 

Even knowing he can’t have it, he still finds himself refusing to find someone else to sleep with, even for a night. He just doesn’t want the empty comfort of someone he doesn’t know in his bed. He could find someone who looks like Q but that would just make things worse, he’s sure. 

He’s still reflecting on the matter as he heads to his flat, planning on getting plastered and passing out. Hopefully as soon as he is done with his week of forced vacation M will send him back out to do something. That’d make him feel better, or at least useful. 

As soon as he’s in his flat, he drops his keys on the table before heading to his kitchen. It takes a moment of rifling through the cupboards until he remembers where he put his stash this time. Once he has the hardest liquor in his hand, he heads to his bedroom where he sprawls on the bed and gets plastered. 

When he wakes up the morning with cotton mouth and blurry eyes, he wonders why he keeps doing this to himself. He’s startled to find there is a message on his phone, and after he’s taken a quick shower he checks it. For a long minute he stares at the screen as he processes the fact that Q has asked him over for dinner tonight. 

He should say no, visiting with them isn’t going to get him what he wants, but he finds himself saying yes anyways. He’d rather have that friendship than nothing at all. He just has to make it a point not to let Q know that he is jealous of Alec and the relationship they have. He’s sure that the younger man wouldn’t want him around if he knew. 

 


	4. Getting Ready

James’ POV

Since he is going over to Q’s place for dinner, he decides he needs to get himself cleaned up. Right now he looks and feels like shit.

The first thing he does is take a cold shower before slipping into his running clothes and going out for a longer than normal run. He can work off the frustration and need he feels as his feet pounds on the cement.  

He’s aware that a lot of the younger agents think he’s insane for having daily runs, though never on the same path two days in a row. They’d probably think he was more than insane if they discovered that part of his run is a ‘parkour’. How else would he be able to pull of some of the insane shit he does while on missions?

By the time he gets back to the flat, he’s gone nearly twice his normal distance but he is feeling a lot better. At least physically, he’s just going to ignore the mental and physical aspects of his distress.

He takes another shower, this time a hot one, making sure to scrub himself completely down. After the shower, he picks one of his more casual suits to wear, wanting to impress the quartermaster but knowing that his fancier suits fall short on that. After seeing Q’s brother in his suit however, he has a pretty good idea why.

He should take something over there as a gift for the invitation to dinner. The question is what to get?  

A few minutes later he finds himself wandering through a street market, considering what to get. It should be something nice but not overly flashy as he has noticed that Q is more subdued preference.

When he spots a stall with fine crystal ware the glows in a multitude of hues, he’s sure he found the right gift. After a few minutes of bartering, he pays a bit more than is asked for in order to get it carefully wrapped so he can present it to the boffin without having to worry about it breaking on the way there. The box is heavier when it is done than expected but he takes that as a good sign, hopefully that means that it will be harder to break.

Back at his car he debates about whether to go over early or not. In the end, he does so, figuring early is better than late, and ignoring the fact he’ll be hours early, not just minutes.

After finding a place to park when he reaches the complex, he decides to take the lift to Q’s flat rather than the stairs. He’s careful with the box, wanting to make sure that it actually makes it to the boffin intact.

Shifting it to one side, he knocks on the door after spending some time studying the handle and spotting the small sliding piece he had missed the last time.

Alec’s the one who opens it, lips curled in a knowing smirk as he steps back so he can step in, and closes the door behind them. “James is a bit early Q.” The sardonyx blonde calls out.

The boffin emerges from the bedroom with wet hair and in the most casual clothing he has ever seen the dark haired genius in, a pair of loose fitting sweat pants and a t-shirt.

He bites back a whimper as his mind teases him with all of the reasons the reasons Q could be taking a shower in the middle of the day. Ruthlessly he pushes those thoughts aside. They have no place here tonight. 


	5. Supper

James’ POV

He walks over to the table, setting the box down before stepping back to watch the other two.

Q’s vanished back into the bedroom.

Alec is studying him with knowing green eyes that seem to be sizing him up. It leaves him feeling a bit uncomfortable. Exposed in a way he doesn’t appreciate. Like however hard he tries not to show things, it is a fail. He knows that’s not true, he’s excellent at his job after all, but it still feels that way.

“Want something to drink?” The ex-agent asks him as he heads into the kitchen.

He’s tempted to say something hard, but goes with, “Coffee, if you have any.”

Snorting, Alec replies, “There’s always coffee, it’s my go to.”

He nods in agreement, then remembers the older man is in the other room and probably can’t see it, “Yes.”

Q emerges from the bedroom just as the ex-spy brings him a mug. He’s pleased to see that Q hasn’t changed into something different. Just dried his hair a bit better and put the glasses on.

“Hi James,” the younger man greets him warmly. “Why is there a box on the table?”

Alec snorts as the blonde replies, “Because he brought you another gift.”

Q’s brow furrows in question or confusion, he’s not sure which. “You do know you don’t have to bring gifts every time, right?”

He nods, “Of course, but I spotted it and thought of you,” he responds with a half shrug.

The boffin makes questioning noises in the back of his throat but walks over to the table to open the box.

He watches in anticipation as slender fingers carefully peal the tape away without ruining the paper. Slowly, the box is pulled out and cut open with a knife that Alec hand’s over after Q spends a few moments patting his pockets.

“These are quite beautiful,” the dark haired genius murmurs as he pulls each piece of the set out of the box and sets them on the table.

That quiet praise is rushes through him, making his entire body warm with pleasure, even though he’s sure that wasn’t the purpose of it. He made the right choice then, he’s happy to know that. It makes him want to preen, for a lack of a better word.

“I don’t really play cards, but I have the playstation hooked up if you’d like to play something in competition mode?” Q offers almost hesitantly, head tipping partly sideways and glasses catching the light just right that they shine.

“Why don’t you play cards?” he asks curiously as he settles on the sofa.

“‘Cause he’s got a bad habit of counting them or lifting them,” Alec replies before Q has a chance to.

“Well, what do you expect? I learned it from uncle and you.” The boffin mutters as he settles kneels next to the TV stand.

He snorts, not surprised to learn that Q knows how to count cards and lift them in order to have the ones he needs or wants. They spend a few hours taking turns with a racing game, Q’s choices for vehicles are a bit surprising as each of them are drifter cars and yet the younger man knows exactly how to use it.

“So can you drive like that in life too?” He asks when it’s Alec’s turn racing the boffin.

“Sort of.” Q replies distractedly, “It depends on whether it’s one of my cars or not.”

He thinks about that for a long moment, determining what is meant by ‘one of my cars or not’.

“Any car he’s customized he can drive like the hounds of hell are on him.” The blonde informs him. “It’s a bit nerve wracking actually, but reassuring at the same time.”

Lifting his head and staring down his nose, Q mutters, “I don’t know what you mean. I’m not the one who drives them during high speed chases or firefights. I also don’t plant them in the water.”

He snorts, pretty sure that entire sentence is directed at him.

“The only reason you’re not driving them in high speed chases is the fact each and every one of them doesn’t register on a speed trap,” Alec retorts with a chuckle. “He got pulled over once by a rookie cop, he switched to the innocent, you can’t prove it, tone he uses when he wants to fool folks, and sure enough the cop bought it.”

Shrugging the dark haired genius offers him the controller. “I need tea.”

He spends a few rounds against Alec before they agree to shutdown the system as they keep tying with each other and Q keeps winning.

It’s just past five pm when the blonde starts cooking. This time when he offers to help, he isn’t turned down, so he spends some time in the kitchen with the other spy. Mostly they work in silence, but there are a few moments where they chat about what they’ll be eating. He discovers that cooking is something left in Alec’s hands because Q tends to get distracted and burn things. He also learns that the previous 007, the one that the older man was close to, used to cook and it was a shared hobby between the two spies.

By the time the three of them sit down to eat, he’s got plenty of things to reflect on, making mental notes on several things mentioned or that he’s noticed. It’s nice being here, even if he’s only there as a friend. Maybe that’s best, after all, there will come a day when he won’t come back.

When they are done eating, Q vanishes into the bedroom while Alec cleans the table up and he offers to help. They’ve just finished the clean up when the the dark haired man exits the bedroom in what he’d call work clothes.

“I’ve got to head in, but feel free to hang out since you’re still off the clock,” Q tells him with a quick nod in his direction, stopping beside Alec to kiss the blonde before leaving.

“Doesn’t he normally work in the mornings?” He asks as the door shuts, ignoring the jealousy that the younger man didn’t kiss him goodbye.

“Normally, however 006,” there’s a sardonic smirk, “is entering a spot where a handler is needed. Q’s got the highest success rate.”

Wasn’t that Alec’s old number? That’d explain why the older man smirked.

“Cards for a bit?” The ex-spy queries.

He doesn’t have anything else to do, “Sure,” he agrees.

It’s been an interesting day, he thinks, better than expected. 


	6. Missions

James’ POV

The next three months seem to pass in a blur. He doesn’t have any down time between the missions because of a potential problem and the fact eight of the Double-O’s was captured. There’s a bit of an uproar when the group makes their demands: they want the Quartermaster. Which is what leads to all those just getting back from assignment or not on assignment for medical reasons, having a meeting.

No one wants to do it. Mallory and the other Double-O’s all agree that it’s a bad idea during the meeting to discuss it and come up with another plan. Not that the planning is going as well as they’d like, they can’t seem to settle on one. Through it all, the quartermaster says nothing.

When Q finally does, however, it’s not something any of them wish to hear. He had straighten his spine, eyes narrowing at them. “I will not leave them there and there is no cause for any of them to commit suicide.”

The boffin had turned and left without saying anything else.

“You’re supposed to be worse than him,” Mallory muttered as he sat back, a bit surprised according to expression.

Right now he’s wishing that Moore wasn’t one of the detained agents. She’d probably have more success getting him to do what’s right, which is not handing over himself.

“Go help him,” M orders them.

The seven of them are on their feet and gone before their boss has a chance to change his mind. They find Q in the bullpen, talking to someone in rapid fire Chinese while working on his computer. Every minion falls silent as they watch them fan out behind the quartermaster.

He knows the younger man is aware they are there. He also knows that Q is not going to acknowledge them until he’s ready to.

Pivoting towards them, pale amber eyes study them as the younger man frowns. “I’m taking care of this, if you think you’re going to stop me, you are sadly mistaken.”

“Use us,” he states, eyes locking with Q’s.

“We’d rather you not risk yourself, they’d agree.” Wright declares firmly. One of the agents currently being held is Wright’s partner.

Several long moments pass as the quartermaster weighs the weight of their words and honesty.

“I’ve called in someone they won’t be expecting. Two someone’s actually.” It’s sad blandly, but he realizes that they are going to be included. “Bond, you can come with me as a ‘guard’ if you will. Hanson, Wright, Martin, Young, your talents as snipers would be appreciated. Standford, Anders, as pilots your talents would be useful. My orders are to be obeyed, whether you agree with them or not.”

There is an edge in Q’s voice that he’s not used to hearing.

“Agreed?” It’s a challenge to them, to see if they accept his terms.

“Agreed,” they chorus before smirking at each other.

Nodding once, turns and heads into the R&D room. “Out.”

Every minion in sight puts down what they are working on or gets their project to a point they can before leaving, that leaves only them in the room.

“Pond is the one behind this, working in conjunction with a group that likes to capture geniuses.” Q informs them as he starts unlocking a few of the weapons. “There will be several there that will be dangerous just because of how they think.” The words continue but he understands the gist of them. They have a traitor in their ranks, and that traitor is the one identifying the agents to be caught.

The hours that follow go in a blur. Without actually discussing it they agree to to never leave Q on his own, in case the boffin decides to pull a vanishing act. It ends up being immaterial as the younger man doesn’t even try. Exactly fourteen hours after they offer their assistance, Q hands out the weapons and tells them it’s time to go to the airport.

He doesn’t know whether to laugh or sigh when he sees who the help is.

“I should have known you were part of this,” Felix remarks with a wide grin and a nod.

“Actually, he called you in before I even knew what he was doing.” He replies with a shrug. “Have you met Q yet?”

“Is this really wise?” He hears John ask the boffin.

“I’m like Harold, do you honestly think I would back down?” Q retorts as he smiles at the tall man.

It’s a warm smile, not the sort he is used to seeing directed at anyone except Alec, and it sends a bolt of jealousy racing through him.

“No, you two are your own brand of determined,” the ex-agent replies.

“James, your gills are green,” Felix tells him with a grin.

He doesn’t give that one a response.

He’s not sure why Standford and Anders talent as a pilot is needed, not when they have one, except he quickly discovers that they don’t. Q hands over the GPS coordinates and both agents stare at him for a moment before slowly nodding.

“This is going to be bad isn’t it?” Wright asks as he settles.

“Well,” Q answers distractedly, “It has the potential to be horrid. Though the odds are in our favor, just because they’re going to underestimate the situation.”

“Why me?” Felix queries as the plane lifts off the ground.

Hazel eyes lock on the flamboyant agent as the boffin replies, “Who would expect MI6’s quartermaster would ask for and receive help from the CIA? Particularly someone who often works as a go between rather than a field agent in recent years.”

“I’m not sure if that’s a compliment or not,” Felix mutters as he rubs his knee, the one damaged a few years prior.

“From him it is,” John remarks softly from beside Q.

“I’d appreciate it if the traitor was left alive for the time being so she can be brought in and interrogated. That means no head, heart, or intestines shots.” The quartermaster orders, taking his time to meet each agents’ eyes.

The rest of the trip is mostly silent, he catches up with Felix and watches John out of the corner of his eye since he doesn’t trust the man. When they get there, there’s a bit of a firefight and bodies dropping. Q doesn’t seem phased by the violence. He walks calmly as if dead bodies are a regular occurrence to where there is a few waiting vehicles. Anders and Standford stay with plane while the rest of them leave the runway and head to wherever the goal is. It ends up being a compounded in the middle of nowhere.

Q gives them directions as to where to vanish to. John just arches a dark brow at the boffin when his name isn’t mentioned. Felix is left with the vehicles, and given the GPS location, along with an earwig.

“I thought you wanted me to come in with you?” There is almost a pout to the playfulness.

“No, spotter for any signs of more trouble coming our way,” Q replies with a small shake of his head. “I trust the agents to do what’s necessary. When we leave, it will have to be with all due haste. I’m sure.”

‘ _Yes well, currently the law enforcement and armed forces are busy dealing with a terrorist threat,_ ’ Harold remarks, altering him that Q’s brother is on the line.

Q just snickers.

The next few minutes pass in the sort of blur he was really hoping to avoid. John kills each of his targets without any hesitation and kneecaps the idiot who was a traitor. They are able to find their missing agents, most of which are able to move on their own and only have minor injuries. They’re furious when they learn it was one of their own that betrayed them.

The are on their way out when Felix notifies them that there is approaching trouble, not that the trouble gets far with snipers picking them off. The trip back to the plane goes a lot faster than expected, for which he is thankful.

Once they are on the plane, Upton and Wright have a rather kiss filled reunion before Upton turns on Q, “What did you think you were doing?” 002 exclaims hotly, glaring at the dark haired genius. “No, you know what? I don’t want to know.” There is frustration and worry in the Double-O’s voice.

Q’s smile is soft as he replies, “Getting my agents back.”

Felix studies the quartermaster with a new appreciation in his dark eyes. “No wonder ya’ll like him.”

The rest of the ride back to London passes in a blur, a lot like the last few months have due to the continuing situations.

‘ _I’ve already made arrangements for Mr. Reese’s return. Mr. Leiter may chose to fly back with him or not._ ’ Harold comments on the open line, everyone who hasn’t taken their earwig out glances between the two CIA agents.

He rests rather than respond or try to talk with anyone. It feels like he missed a clue that is right in front of him about the Q. He just doesn’t know what. He’ll think about it later, after he’s gotten some sleep.


	7. Everything Changes, Everything Stays the Same

James’ POV

His work load decreases by a lot, he ends up having more days off again, now that the missing agents are back. He doesn’t ask what happens to Pond. It doesn’t matter. What does matter is the fact Q was willing to risk his own safety to get them back. He knows he’s not the only one who is both touched and frustrated by that detail. As much as they might hate to admit it, they are much easier to replace than Q is. Too bad he doesn’t seem to feel the same way.

Pretty close to every time he’s in the city for more than twenty-four hours, he’s invited over to Q and Alec’s place for meals and shared time. Sometimes it’s games, sometimes it’s movies, sometimes it’s just being around each other without saying a word. He’s even getting used to the cats who seem to watch him more often than not.

It’s wonderful and horrible all at once.

He’s spent hours reflecting on Q, Alec, and the myriad of questions regarding them.

By the time Christmas comes around, he realizes he’s no longer jealous of Alec. He still wishes that he was the one Q kisses and sleeps with. The one that Q would ask to be held by. Yet he’s happy with the fact they’re friends, some would even say that they’re good friends.

It’s been years since he’s gotten someone a real Christmas gift. One that he hasn’t used as a catch all for a while. There’s three people he’s always gotten the same things: Felix is the easy one, he sends him a collection of imported scotch in a variety of flavors. It’s the same thing he’s sent every single year since they met each other. Eve gets a gift certificate to her favorite restaurant. Bill get’s a decanter of brandy and a gift card to take his wife out to somewhere they might not regularly go, namely places where there are massive waiting lists.

It takes him days of hunting, but that doesn’t deter him from wanting to find the perfect gifts for both of his friends. He’s in an antique store just randomly browsing when he comes across what he considers an excellent gift for Alec, a collection antique books on Alexander the Great. After running into a mental block as to what to get for Q, he goes with what he knows the boffin will appreciate. He buys a rather large wicker basket, the sort that is usually used for laundry. Then he makes it a point to visit several different confectioners from different parts of the world that have set up shop in London. He fills that basket with a massive variety of sweats.

Everything seems to be the same, and yet he knows that there are so many things different between this year and last. It’s been better, so much better than he expected. He’s got a reason to not play dead, a reason besides loyalty and being needed to keep coming back.


	8. Christmas

James’ POV

He show up on the early side with the plan of asking if Alec wants any assistance cooking since he knows Q isn’t allowed in the kitchen for anything but tea and coffee. Only it’s not either of the people he expects to answer the door, it’s the tall brother, Jared.

“Q thought you might show up early, come in,” Jared invites him in, stepping back so he can enter.

He carries the two packages in, heading over to the table to set them down and almost wishing he would have declined because he was expecting it to be the three of them, maybe five if Q’s mum and uncle joined them.

He’s startled when he get’s a quick half hug from Q on his way to the kitchen.

“Yeah, he’s much more tactile around the holidays.” The older brother comments, an almost playful curving his lips.

“Oh,” he mutters.

“Come help if that’s why you’re here James, otherwise get comfortable,” Alec calls from the kitchen, “None of the brothers apparently likes cooking.”

“Thank you for using likes, ‘cause I can cook, I just don’t want to.” Jared remarks as he settles on the sofa with a book.

He takes the ex-spy up on the offer to help cook. Q’s only in the kitchen long enough to make tea before he returns to the living room and the brothers start talking about something in rapid fire French.

“How many languages does he know?” He asks Alec as he tips his head towards the living room.

“I don’t know, we never sat down and discussed it,” the blonde answers him with a shrug, “I know there is at least eight, because the brothers get chattering and language bounce. I know Q knows more than Harold and I think less than Jared. Here, dice these up,” a large bowl full of vegetables, a cutting board and knife are shoved his way.

“Is there going to be anyone else?” He queries as he sets to dicing everything up.

“Harold’s not coming, had a work situation come up. Michael and Anna will come just before dinner is done, and be gone not long after.” Alec answers him as he sets to dicing what appears to be steak.

There seems to be some rice slow cooking on the stove, and a few large peppers with the tops chopped off. It just doesn’t seem likely that’s Christmas dinner.

He doesn’t ask however, instead he just finishes chopping in companionable silence, listening to the pair in the living room who have switched to Russian.

When he’s done with the vegetables, a large bowl full of fruit, a different cutting board and knife are pushed his way while Alec mixes the veggies in with the meat and rice before stuffing the peppers and shoving them in the oven where he spots either a large chicken or a small turkey cooking. Yams are cut into long thin sticks a lot like chips before being smothered in honey and brown sugar. Fresh croissants are made up, and several different types of stuffing.

He’s sure there is going to be way more food than they need, but he doesn’t ask why they are making so much.

“Here,” Alec presses a mug in his hand and he discovers it’s hot apple cider of the alcoholic variety when he takes a drink.

Both of them end up leaning against the wall, watching as the brothers continue to chatter, now speaking in Chinese, Mandarin if he’s not mistaken.

“I appreciate getting to listening to them chatter. I spent years on the outside looking in even though I pretty much lived with them. Then Q got this place and I got my own place, and it seemed like most our closeness was going to vanish but it didn’t. I would spend time here, enough that I was added to the security long before we ever started dating, or he’d spend time at my place, often snorting about the fact that I had ‘lackluster’ security.” The blonde murmurs, voice low so not to interrupt the other other two.

He nods in understanding. He feels like that a lot, is that Alec’s way of telling him the unexpected happens?

The time leading up to dinner is mostly spent talking with the ex-spy, the brothers keep chatting and shifting through languages. So far he’s counted seven of them, but he’s got a feeling that they actually know more.

“Why are they going through languages like that?” He asks when they start pulling things out to set on the counter, of course he ends up having to chase the cats off who are suddenly interested in what they’re doing.

“Q doesn’t like advertising some of his talents, so he doesn’t get a chance to practice a lot, so a long time ago Jared and I came up with the idea that we’d chat with him like that, to keep his languages sharp. I don’t know as many as them, but I still do it.” The older man explains softly.

“Gotcha,” Q mutters as he catches Ember mid jump towards the counter. “I’m shoving my monsters in the bedroom, use the other bathroom if you need one.”

“Alright,” he agrees as he hears someone knock on the door.

Jared lets the knocker in, come to find out it’s Michael, apparently Anna, Q’s mum, isn’t feeling good so she stayed home.

It ends up going a lot smoother than he was expecting though Q seems a bit startled when he learns that the entire basket full of boxes is for him. Michael and Jared leave together after dinner which just leaves the three of them.

He’s startled when Q fetches him a gift from the bedroom and almost seems shy when he hands it to him. They spend a few minutes listening to Christmas carols before they actually set to opening the gifts.

Q, of course, opens his carefully like every other gift that he’s ever seen the dark haired genius unwrap. Considering there are a lot of smaller boxes in the basket, it takes a while for him to get them all open.

Apparently Jared is right, he thinks as he gets another hug from the boffin.

Alec is not as slow or careful as Q in opening his, he doesn’t get a hug, for which he is not sure if he is disappointed or not, but he does get a soft, “Thank you,” that has a tone he doesn’t quite understand behind it. It’s one that he’s heard directed at Q plenty of times, but the first time he’s heard it directed at him.

His gift actually ends up being two. The first is a collection of beautifully colored ties. The second is a small box with a flat key. It takes him a long moment to realize that it’s a key to this flat, though he still has no clue where the keyhole is.

“I’ll show you how to use it,” Alec offers when Q get’s up to put the chocolates away.

This has been the best Christmas since his parents deaths. 


	9. Injury

James’ POV

Two days after Christmas he’s sent out again. It’s supposed to be a run of the mill delivery situation that turns nasty when the person he is delivering the package to is shot right in front of him, and he get’s shot in the knee.

To say things go downhill from there would be an understatement. He manages to tell the technician monitoring him that he’s been hit before they take his earwig out and destroy it along with smashing  his phone. Q’s not going to be happy about either of those things.

He closes his eyes and focuses in the boffin as he’s dragged away.

Minutes pass into hours and hours into days as they question him and inflict more pain on him. He doesn’t pay any attention however, instead he builds an elaborate fantasy with himself, Q and Alec. One where they’re together and he has a home with them.

The next time he’s aware, it’s to warm hands lightly checking him over and a soft voice telling him he’s safe now. He doesn’t stay aware for too long, his body relaxing into an honest sleep now that he’s no longer in the hands of those arses.

From there, there is only snatches of memory and wakefulness. He doesn’t know how long it’s been since the last time he was fully awake, but he knows it’s been a while. More than that, he knows he’s not in Medical where he expected to wake up and have to escape from since he never stays any longer than he absolutely must.

“Good, Q will be happy when I text him here shortly that you’re coming to,” a rough, familiar voice greets him.

He latches on to that voice, allowing it to slowly drag him the rest of the way out of the rest he’s been doing for however long he’s been out.

“Hello James,” Alec states when he opens his eyes, realizing this place is familiar and not all in one. “This is your room, not currently decorated, but we figured you’d like to have somewhere you know won’t be sold from under you in case of things going wrong.”

He nods slowly, licking his dry lips.

“Here, have some ice chips,” the ex-spy states as he offers a spoon.

After sucking on them for a bit, he manages to mutter, “How long?”

“Close to two weeks here, Medical had you for a week before Q pulled rank and had you transferred here. You were MIA for almost five days, but they didn’t realize they pissed him off until they found themselves in the unmerciful hands of three Double-O’s with orders to bring them back.” Alec snickers, “Mallory has declared that Q out does all the DO’s for being a pain in the arse.”

He smiles, drifting back to sleep even though he didn’t intend to.

He wakes up again hours later, one of the cats is purring on the bed by his head, and this time it’s Q sitting beside his bed. “I should possibly apologize for using the smart blood to find you and monitor your health, but I’m not going to. I’ve also given you a bit more of my serum then Medical is aware of. I’m happy you made it back home.”

He tips his head to study the younger man, smiling tiredly as he replies, “Me to.”

He’s got a home, that’s something to be happy about.

**Author's Note:**

> Publishing schedule, I will try & update one or two stories on Saturday, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. For the 007 Fest there will be at least one Bond related story each day of the month of July. 
> 
> Tumblr about my writing [JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/money) and recently got a twitter to post about drawing & writing @jaimist0
> 
> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication, feel free to stop in to say hi


End file.
